


Someone That's Fruity

by chamekke



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Angst, Double Drabble, Gen, I blame Phil Glenister's elocution, What mishearing canon dialogue leads to, casefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-30
Updated: 2010-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-14 06:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamekke/pseuds/chamekke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is this how <em>my</em> Glen would have felt about me? If he'd known, that is? Before he died?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone That's Fruity

**Author's Note:**

> Episodefic for 2x02. Based loosely on a longer fic that I'm working on (yay Glenfic!). This was first posted to [](http://community.livejournal.com/lifein1973/profile)[**lifein1973**](http://community.livejournal.com/lifein1973/) on 2010-08-14. The prompt was, "Write a pair of drabbles with differing points of view of the same event, conversation, what you will ... two drabbles, *not* a 200 word ficlet." The title comes from my mishearing a phrase Gene utters in episode 1x02 (see [here](http://community.livejournal.com/lifein1973/1945401.html) and [here](http://community.livejournal.com/lifein1973/1945824.html)) ... so you could say it was on my mind ;-)

It was bad enough when I realised my handshake had sent the wrong message.

It was worse when he danced about. Made that ghastly Enoch Powell joke.

But it was when my hero said, "Oh, God. You're not a poof, are ya?" that I really felt my stomach clench. Because my Glen was compassionate, wise. Not a bigoted bone in his body.

Whereas this Glen? Just by being _friendly_ , I'd provoked something in him. He grimaced with — I think it was —

Revulsion.

Is this how _my_ Glen would have felt about me? If he'd known, that is? Before he died?

  
* * * * *

  
Morgan said never to talk with Williams about the assignment. Not a problem, as it happens. Sam always spoke as though he _was_ Tyler, even in private. And confided in me, like he — we — had nothing to hide.

Like he didn't remember me at all.

Back at Hyde, I was bursting, I was that happy to have helped bring down Woolf. Morgan was furious. Seems he wanted Hunt — not Woolf at all.

When he heard it was mostly down to Sam's efforts, he sneered, "That _fruit_." Then he clammed up.

Made me wonder who I was really supposed to destroy.


End file.
